When the Rain Comes
by greyeyedgal14
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present, a picturesque score of passing fantasy. Panic! At the Disco The rain has always been an inspiring thing. Two passionate students agree. A new evil is rising that two students must fight, just will they do so?
1. Chapter 1

_Well this would be my first Blaise/Hermione fic so tell me what you think! (I'm normally a D/Hr writer)_

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more nothing less_

**0000**

**Hermione Granger's POV**

The rain poured down heavily on the late night of September second, the second day of school. I walked outside into the rain and took in the heavenly scent. For what I could see no one else was out. My knee length black skirt and white t-shirt were already soaked through.

As I walked farther I saw a boy who looked to be in the seventh year like me. He had black hair with short spikes and was wearing (for what I could see) black cargo pants with a silver chain, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His white VANS showed up well against all the black. His skin had a nice tan color to it, course it was hard to tell in the darkness of the storm and night. He was lying down on the grass, hands behind his head and legs stretched out with his ankles crossed, with his eyes closed.

I walked a little closer to him and then laid down; we had a couple of feet between us. I closed my eyes and the rain splattered down on my face. Before I could relax however, a deep, rather calming voice spoke to me making me jump ever so slightly.

"You're going to get sick you know. You should have at least a jacket on." I opened my eyes and looked to my right. I saw the boy look at me with grayish-green eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be Hermione Granger, smartest girl in school."

"Oh, um ya. I wouldn't say I'm the smartest girl in school..." The boy smiled at me and nodded at me to signal that yes I am making me blush. "You're too kind."

The boy chuckled, "It's true, though. You're smart, kind, beautiful and just a wonderful person." The boy sat up and took his jacket off. "Here take my jacket." He handed it to me, though I didn't take it. "I'm Zabini, by the way, Blaise Zabini." He held his hand out to shake but I didn't accept it.

"Oh... Zabini... a Slytherin. Um... I should go..." I got up and started walking away, but a hand grabbed my arm before I could get far and I turned around to see Blaise. I tried to get out of his hold, but he was too strong.

"Please stay. I promise I'm not like most of the Slytherins. I'm just sly, cunning and sexy... I guess I'm arrogant too." I laughed and then shivered. "Take my jacket. I don't need it." It was then that I suddenly noticed his Italian accent, an accent I always did like. I took his jacket and put it on.

"Thank you, Zabini... Blaise." I bit my bottom lip and then continued. "I have to know. Are you Italian?" Blaise laughed at my question which made me blush. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question." He put a strong, wet arm around my shoulders and led me back to the castle.

"No, it's not a stupid question. Ya I'm Italian. I live in Italy and all that good stuff. My family owns a cafe, restaurant, pub and hotel there. Of course it's all for the magical community. Only people with magic in them can see these. Of course because we own so much we own a large estate." We reached just in front of the doors to enter the school.

"I must know why you're being so nice to me. I mean isn't your father a deatheater? I'm a muggle born, you're a pureblood, why are you so nice?" I gave him a questioning look and then stepped back because he looked angry.

"Blood… ugh I hate that! Look Hermione, I don't care about blood. As for my father being a deatheater, ya he is, but I'm not going to be. Like Draco, I don't want to become a deatheater." His expression softened. "Hermione, I'm nice to you because I like you. All through school I've sat in the shadows and watched you. I've watched you just beat me in every class. I've watched you mature into the gorgeous young lady in front of me. I've watched you laugh, cry, talk and fight with Potter and Weasley. I watched you date Ron Weasley for a short period of time with jealousy boiling inside of me. Hermione, you're all I've ever wanted and so much more." Blaise said to me. He took a step towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I just hope that some day you'll feel the same for me."

I listened as he poured his heart out to me. A single tear ran down my cheek which he quickly wiped away with his thumb gently. He seemed so sweet. "Maybe one day I will, but well… this is all too fast." I took his jacket off and handed it to him. I sprinted back into the castle leaving a dazed Blaise Zabini behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini or (Even though I wish I did) Draco Malfoy. Mrs. J.K Rowling does._

**0000**

After Hermione and he met Blaise came out of the shadows in a sense. He raised his hand in his classes every once in a while and sat closer to the front. He could tell Hermione noticed for she smiled at him in Arithmancy one day discretely.

At this point Blaise was walking outside. It was raining out. There was no thunder and lightning yet so it was fairly safe. His dark blue jeans and black leather jacket were already soaked. The gel in his hair gave way so his short black hair fell into his grey eyes. He walked farther until he saw her. Hermione was lying down by the lake with her eyes closed. Her soft brown curls were drenched as were her light blue jeans and black jacket. He walked over and lay down next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey there," she said to him kindly. "I like the fact that you're out of the shadows." She turned on her side to face him. Blaise put his hands behind his head and stayed on his back, he smiled though because he had done something good in her eyes.

"Well I'm happy you liked that. Did I earn any points with you?" Blaise now turned on his side to face her. Hermione smiled at him making him relax some. "Should I take your smiling as a yes?"

"Yes you may take it as a yes." Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Now tell me something about yourself." Blaise gave her a questioning look. "You know like what you want to do after Hogwarts, what you like or enjoy, and things like that." Blaise nodded to show her he understood.

"Well after Hogwarts I'd like to become a professional Quidditch player. I play chaser for Slytherin now so that's good practice. I like reading, writing, drawing, playing Quidditch, obviously, watching the rain and doing these muggle sports and things like basketball, football (A/N American soccer), rugby, tennis, skateboarding, and surfing. I love pasta like spaghetti, ravioli and lasagna. My favorite food is pizza, I am Italian after all. I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat anything from animals except dairy products, so I'm not vegan." He paused. "Now you tell me something about yourself."

Hermione smiled. "Ok, well after Hogwarts I'd like to become a healer. I'm afraid of flying, well actually heights. I'm not a vegetarian, though I find it interesting that you are. I like running and playing tennis. I also enjoy reading, writing, and watching the rain. My bellybutton is pierced and my wardrobe actually doesn't have cloths people expect me to have. My favorite food is also pizza. I also love pasta. I'm a chocoholic. Give me chocolate and I'll be happy. I like simple, but nice things. My favorite color is black. I like muggle music more than the magical world's music. I especially like Rascall Flatts, Bullet For My Valentine, and Three Days Grace. I love the Russian Ballet, though I haven't seen it in a long time." Hermione sat up suddenly when thunder started rumbling. There was a flash of lightning which made both teens jump up. "Let's go inside! I know a place where we can continue our talk!" Hermione yelled over the thunder. Blaise nodded and, with Hermione leading the way, they ran inside the castle. They entered and quickly walked a few flights of stairs. Hermione stopped in front of a wall and after a few seconds a door appeared. They walked in and saw a room with dark red walls with black trimming, two black couches and two black armchairs, and a blood red rug. Blaise and Hermione sat on one of the couches sideways so they would face each other.

"Ok, well first order of business. Let's dry off." Blaise said a drying spell. "Now, second order of business. Why don't we ask each other questions so that we can get to know one another better?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, who's your best friend or friends?"

"My best friends are Harry, Ron and Ginny. What about you?" She smiled.

"My best friend is Draco. You know he's not that bad. He's actually pretty kind and loyal. Sometime the three of us should meet up, in secret of course, and talk." Blaise thought for a second. "Why don't we actually continue this when Draco, you and I talk?"

Hermione hesitated for a second. Draco Malfoy had never been one of her favorite people, but she nodded none-the-less. "Ok… I guess we could do that. When and where?" Blaise smiled. He felt it would be easier to be with her if Draco accepted her.

"Next time it rains. Be here then and we'll talk." Blaise started leaving, but stopped and turned to face her. "No matter what the time we'll be here." Blaise then left, smiling.

**October 6**

**3:00 a.m.**

BOOM!

Hermione jerked awake at the sound of the thunder. She yawned and got out of bed. She then took out a rather form fitting outfit and changed in the bathroom. After changing into her tight button up t-shirt and jeans Hermione put on a pair of ankle socks and her black and blue VANS (A/N can you tell I love that brand of shoe?). Carefully, Hermione exited her Head Girl room and then the common room.

Swiftly and quietly Hermione made her way to the Room of Requirement. As she reached the spot she thought of the place in which Blaise and she had conversed before as it was perfect in her own opinion and really didn't she deserve comfort since there were two of them and only one of her? She entered the room to find that like she had hoped it turned out to be exactly the same. Hermione plopped down on one of the armchairs, draped her legs over the arm of the chair and stared into the roaring flames in the fire place.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin seventh year boys' dorm…

A crack of thunder woke Blaise up with a start. He realized it was raining and so he quickly, though quietly, got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a dark green t-shirt and put them on. After putting on his shoes he quickly exited the boys' dorm and made his way to the Head Boy's room. He entered and shook the sleeping blonde. Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw Blaise.

"What is it?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Get dressed; we're going to go meet someone." Draco nodded and got out of his bed. Blaise leaned against the closest wall as Draco dressed in black jeans much like his own and a black t-shirt. He put on his black Adidas and then followed Blaise out of the room. Both had their hair lying in their eyes though brushed. They made their way upstairs until they reached the door of the Room of Requirement. Draco was half asleep the whole way there. Blaise opened the door and pushed Draco in. He then entered himself and saw a peacefully sleeping Hermione in a red armchair. Draco sat down on one of the green armchairs while Blaise gently shook Hermione awake. Hermione groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey Blaise, Malfoy." Hermione sat up correctly on the armchair and faced the now sitting sexy young men in front of her. Draco nodded sleepily to her. Hermione nearly laughed at the site of him. "Um Malfoy… your shirt's on backwards…" Draco groaned, stood up and took his shirt off. He was about to put his shirt back on correctly this time when Hermione began giggling. "Ever hear of a belt? And smiley faces?"

Draco finished putting his shirt on, pulled his rather baggy jeans up and cast a spell on them that acted like a belt. "Thanks, yes and so what?" The two glared at each other and then rather suddenly burst out laughing, both falling to their knees and gripping their sides. Blaise looked back and forth between the two and smirked.

"Well, looks like this'll be easier than I thought." Blaise said still smiling. Both teens stopped laughing almost automatically. They looked at each other. Draco coughed and Hermione blushed. The both sat back down and looked anywhere but at each other.

_0000_

_Ok I know another rather short chapter but I promise my chapters will be getting bigger! I'm just setting everything up for now._ _Also you'll see a lot of my own traits in this story so watch for it mainly in Hermione._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

NEW HP BOOK TITLE RELEASED!!!!! HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!!! WAHOO! Lol

Also this chapter is dedicated to…

**Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess**

Who has so far been a loyal reviewer and has also added me to her C2!!

You are applauded my dear! gives cookies

0000

The silence was unnerving, almost foreboding, and it defiantly made all three of the occupants in the room shift uncomfortably a time or two. No one wanted to be the first one to speak and so everything was dreadfully silent. It was Draco, surprisingly, who broke the silence of the dead, sighing in exasperation.

"You woke me up in the dead of the night just to be silent? What the hell?!" Draco exclaimed, claiming the attention of the other two teenagers.

"Sorry, guess we just needed someone to start." Blaise said, leaning back some to get more comfortable. "So, ya, Drake I've told you a lot of things and I think you know the gist of what this is all about."

Draco sighed. "Let me guess. You being you expressed your feelings towards Granger here the first chance you had and her, being the practical one, expressed how she felt it was all too fast and that she really just doesn't have feelings for you right now. Now you two are trying to get to know each other, or more she's trying to get to know you since you, being a fucking stalker, know practically everything about her. You, being my best friend, decided that it would be so much easier for you two, if you two ever do happen, if I got to know her and her me so that maybe we could get lighter feelings towards each other and not bicker all the time. Best of luck to ya mate!" Draco also leaned back, extending his long legs and crossing his ankles.

Hermione starred at him while Blaise just shook his head. Draco knew everything about Blaise. Every. Little. Thing. The two were practically brothers, their only difference being their looks and parents. The two could've actually ended up as a form of brothers too. Blaise always wished for Draco's mother, a woman who was surprisingly very kind and compassionate, and Draco had always wished for Blaise's father, a man who was strong, courteous, and good hearted. But that could never happen for one simple fact. Blaise's mother was a whore to say the least. She married the men, fucked them for a while, had their child and then killed them. The only problem was that they never got sufficient evidence to prove that she did it. The killing was always different and in a different place. Blaise's father was the longest to last, adding two children to the family instead of one. But there was a simple reason for that. He was the first. Of course there were a few men who his mother didn't marry yet had their kids. Those men were the men she was with while still being married. Including Blaise there were 13 kids. A good amount of them were twins by magic, making it so that she could conceive two children at once from two different fathers.

Christophero and Clarissa- 3 years old

Stephanie- 7 years old

Micheal Angelo- 8 years old

Georgina and Gregory- 9 years old

Natãlia and Nathaniel- 11 years old

Jennessica- 15 years old

Dimitri- 16 years old

Tristan- 17 years old

Laurent- 18 years old

Blaise- 19 years old

Blaise and Draco had both started school late and were now 19 years old, but not many people knew that. But really how else were they able to mature so much faster than any of their classmates? Their parents had decided that they wanted to give their children a little more education before they actually went off to school (odd right?) and so held them over for two years. Hermione herself was only 17, the normal age for a seventh year student. None of Blaise's siblings attended Hogwarts the rest who could attend school attended either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Blaise was the outcast. He got along with most of his siblings, especially Jennessica, who had the same father as him, and Clarissa who, well he wasn't quite sure why but he was very protective her in any sense and loved her to death. But some went his mother's way. Christophero, Stephanie, Micheal Angelo, Georgina, Gregory, Natãlia and Nathaniel all were like that. It seems the she actually got to that lot and that might just be why he got along with Clarissa so well. She wasn't with his mother despite the fact that her so called twin brother was.

So anyways back to the story. Hermione sighed and shifted in her seat, returning to draping her legs over the arm of it and then spoke.

"Obviously you know Blaise pretty well because that's exactly how it is. So how's about we start?" Hermione said, yawning after she made her statement.

"Ya, whatever…" Draco said, seemingly distant as of now.

"Ok who's got the liqueur and the Veritiserum?" Blaise asked, now into the conversation. He looked around and smiled. "Nobody? Good thing I brought it then!" Blaise suddenly produced a bottle of Firewhiskey and a vial of Veritiserum. He then produced three shot glasses and sat down on the floor. "Come on you two we're going to play a little game called Never Have I Ever" Draco and Hermione sat down on the floor making a triangle in shape. "Ok just to get the rules cleared up for Hermione because some people play differently from us. One person says something, if you've done it you take the shot and when an explanation is in order you must explain, hence the Veritiserum. Got it?"

"Ya I got it." Hermione replied. The three of them all picked up their glass of the potion and drank it at the same time.

"Ok I'll start. Never have I ever had sex with the member of the same sex." Blaise said with a smirk. Draco groaned and glared at his best friend before taking the shot.

"WHO?!" Hermione exclaimed with wide eyes.

"… um Theodore Nott." Draco replied, a blush rising up on his pale (yet attractive) cheeks. "So ya… never have I ever stayed up all fucking night studying my ass off for a test."

Hermione automatically took the shot slowly followed by Blaise.

"Ok, never have I ever gotten so drunk that I had to stay in bed for an entire day with the blankets over my head and whining to my mommy, or imaginary one." Hermione spoke positively.

Blaise and Draco both took the shots, grinning like madmen.

The game went on and on for many hours. Many shots were taken and many embarrassments were brought to light. And let's just say Hermione's never have I ever isn't true anymore.

0000

"Hermione! Hey Hermione! Damnit Granger turn around al-fucking-ready!" Blaise yelled, trying to catch up with Hermione while still looking as poised and elegant as always.

Hermione sighed and stopped, turning around to face him. "What is it?"

Blaise came to a stop in front of her and gave her a weird look. "What's up with you? Why are you being so stand-offish with me?"

"Maybe because you're trying to get my attention in front of a lot of people when our talking, I thought, was supposed to be in private."

"Oh… that was only supposed to be when… but if that's how you want it then I guess I'll… just go." Blaise said, looking slightly dejected. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, turning around to leave.

"No wait," Hermione grabbed him by the sleeve of his robe making him look over at her from over his shoulder. "What is it that you wanted?" she asked kindly.

"I wanted to walk with you to wherever you are headed but obviously you don't want that." Blaise replied.

Hermione sighed and smiled at him. "Well come on. I was just going up to the Astronomy Tower. You get the best view of the grounds up there and it looks great during the rain. I was planning on doing some homework or something." Blaise smiled and nodded before turning fully around and took the books she had in her arms.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let the lady carry such heavy books now would I?" He asked a smirk placed upon his lips. Hermione just shook her head and kept walking.

Within ten minutes the pair reached the Astronomy Tower and they were now sat on the carpeted flooring (of course carpeting only brought on by their own magic). Both of their homework was laid out in front of them and Hermione was soon working on an essay for Potions that they had a week to complete. Blaise on the other hand sat back and watched her. He watched how her expression changed when she found something in her book to put into that essay of hers to make it all the better. He watched her hand move gracefully across the paper, almost like an iceskater skating across the ice in a planned routine. He watched as strands of her curly hair fell into her eyes and yet she just ignored the silky strands that had calmed down over the summer. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly as she worked in peace and tranquility, seemingly in her own world. He watched her lips, her eyes; he watched every little bit of her, studying her like she studies so carefully her books.

Her hands were small yet charming, the fingers somewhat long and thin, the nails a medium length and clean. Her arms were of the perfect width and showed the slightest hint of muscle. Her neck was elegant, made to have a beautiful necklace placed around it where it would rest in her bosom which in itself was of perfect size, not too big, not too small, a C for what he could tell. Her body was that of a swimmer, fit and ready to go but not really built. Her facial structure showed high cheek bones, a petite nose, lips that were plump and curled up ever so slightly at the ends. Her legs were long and shapely, tanned to the perfect extent. Last her feet, small feet for a small girl, perfect. If he had to guess he'd say she was only about 5 foot 4, a good 13 inches shorter to his 6 foot 5.

"What are you starring at?" Hermione asked him, her ever beautiful hot chocolate on a winter's day eyes looking directly at him.

"You and only you…"

0000

_Well chapter three! What do ya think? It's longer much to my happiness. This is more like my writing. I like to be descriptive about things so that you can get a very clear picture about how things are. I hope you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so chapter three so far has been my favorite. Maybe this one'll beat it? I'm gonna add some more descriptions in this chap of course. And then I'll add some more good stuff so ya…

This chapter is dedicated to…

**dracoshott28**

Keep on reviewin girl!

&

Once again

**Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess**

Who is just so funny and I'm deathly afraid I'll have to dedicate this entire story to her.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

0000

Hermione was left in turmoil after that night. Blaise had confused her to no end. Why was he doing this to her? Or a better question was really, _why_ was he doing this to her? Could he actually, possibly, truly like her? Could it even be physically possible for Blaise, Slytherin Prince, best friend to the Slytherin King, pureblood Zabini to actually like her? Really ever since he had proclaimed his deep feelings for her she had suspected it was all a joke. A joke that the Slytherin's thought would be amusing knowing that she was Hermione, Gryffindor Princess, best friend to the Gryffindor King, muggleborn, bookworm Granger.

Blaise was attractive; Hermione would never in a million years deny that fact. He was tall and built like a basketball player (you know which ones I'm thinking of). His eyes were fascinating being that they were a rare grayish green and his lips; well they were probably the most inviting lips she'd ever seen. His hands were big, like a guy's hands should be, with long, thin fingers and clean short nails. Hermione couldn't help but imagine some wickedly bad things Blaise could probably do with those hands and lips on her body. _No don't think about that_… His legs were long, made for the long, graceful steps he took and his arms, unlike Ron's, were fit perfectly for his body. His hair looked to be as silky as a guy's voice when he's trying to get a girl into his bed (silky sweet) and was the blackest black Hermione had ever seen on a person. The sun, when in the right position would make him look like a god with Italian tan skin and spiky hair. He had an air of control. He was poised and together almost all the time, only faltering when in the privacy of being a) alone, b) only with Draco, or c) with Hermione. He was a gentleman in all accords and incredibly intelligent.

Hermione sighed. This all was so hard to her. She could tell that she was slowly falling for the quiet Slytherin but she just felt it was all too fast. She was the type who liked to take it slow and analyze the situation but for some reason her heart and mind were on two completely different levels. Her mind was saying to keep it slow and not to let on that she was falling but her heart was saying different. Her heart was telling her to go for it and get the guy. He was offering himself up to her anyways so why not? She was seventeen and yet she'd only ever had two boyfriends and he wasn't exactly what you would call the perfect guy. Victor Krum had been great for the most part but it was a long distance relationship and they really couldn't spend any time together and so they had broken up after a year of dating. Ron on the other hand hadn't been the greatest boyfriend ever either. The two of them were always fighting and he was a very jealous type. He wouldn't let her talk to any of her guy friends including Harry and he was stubborn as hell, never allowing her to do her homework. The thing that had pushed her over the edge however had been his constant nagging that he wanted sex. Hermione wasn't the type to just jump right into a guy's bed and so said no. After a couple of months of nagging Hermione finally blew up at him and told him it was over. Soon after Ron got back together with his ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown, and the two were known to have a very sexual relationship.

RING!!!!

The bell rang and Hermione jumped in her seat in History of Magic. She'd barely paid attention and the class was already over! She could only hope that someone had taken notes and…

"Some one wasn't paying attention." A deep male voice said in her ear. Hermione spun around quickly only to find no one behind. She scrunched her brow together and turned back around only to jump in surprise and utter a small scream because there in front of her was Blaise, smirking as always.

"Blaise! Don't do that to me! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Hermione exclaimed, a hand to her heart trying to calm her quick breathing.

"Sorry 'bout that but as I was saying, someone didn't pay attention today."

"I was distracted I guess…" The two began walking down the now empty corridor, everyone having already headed down to dinner.

"Well then I guess you have no notes now don't you?" Hermione nodded sadly. "Well then here, I'll just copy mine." Blaise pulled out his notes and with a flick of his wand it was duplicated. He handed the duplicated sheet to Hermione and smiled softly at her. "There no harm done just don't let me catch you doing that again young lady." Blaise said in a firm voice, trying and failing to keep from laughing.

Hermione laughed softly and looked up at the tall Slytherin. "Thank you, Blaise, I really appreciate this."

Blaise shook his hand and waved it off. "No worries, it's only notes after all. I just happened to be able to pay attention for once. I swear that that's one class I'm usually copying Draco's notes off of instead of the opposite." Hermione gave him a surprised look. "What? How else do you think Draco manages to pass all his classes so well when he falls asleep in nearly every single one of them. We both learned all these spells before we came to Hogwarts, back when we were eleven and twelve."

"What? But when you were eleven and twelve you were already at Hogwarts." Hermione said in confusion.

"Ya, I never told you about that… see Draco and I we're a bit… older than everyone else. You see our families wanted us to get some extra teaching before we came to school so we both didn't start school until we were thirteen making us nineteen now."

Hermione starred at him with wide eyes. "What?! You mean I could've gotten some extra knowledge before I came here but instead I just came straight away?!"

Blaise laughed, a smile grading his lips. "Don't worry, love, you don't need it and plus it was a rare thing what me and Draco did. You're not supposed to but the Malfoy and Zabini families even now have very powerful standings though many of them are negative."

"Wow… so wait I have a nineteen year old hitting on me like crazy? Sweet…" Hermione grinned and laughed showing him she was joking.

"You can't tell anyone though. This is our little secret. Draco would kill me if he knew I told."

"Secret safe" And with that they entered the Great Hall and went their separate ways…

0000

_There you go! Tell me what you think!_


	5. OneX

_Ok my dedication this chapter is to…_

_**All my reviewers!**_

_You're all so great and I love ya!_

_&_

_Once again a special thanks to _

_**Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess**_

_Who's been helping me keep my inspiration coming with her good natured and funny reviews._

_(I will figure it out I promise you that!)_

_0000_

_Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed_

Wrong

Everything was going wrong. It was all crashing down. The feelings weren't supposed to surface like this. They were supposed to stay plain and simple or even go away, not grow to an unimaginable proportion until it was undeniable.

Depressing

The thoughts created unslept nights. Sleeping spells were used and yet the thoughts kept coming. Crashing in waves. It was depressing really, the result of it all.

_Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you_

Death

It felt as though the body was deteriorating, leaving behind only a heart which harbored feelings for a person that was untouchable, a person that couldn't be had. Death was all there seemed to be left as an escape from this growing feeling.

Alone

The feeling created another, a feeling of being alone. How could you not be after all when you feel something this powerful for the forbidden?

_We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

One

There's the feeling that they're the only one for you. That you can't live without the other person.

Down

You feel like you're being pushed around but it's not by any old bully, it's by your own heart, willing you to go to the one you've fallen so incredibly hard for.

_We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

Rise

After a while you realize, this is something you must conquer, you can't let it conquer you!

Above

You realize that you're the one in power here. No one can tell you what to do! You tell yourself whether you will act upon those feelings or not and if you really don't want to then you won't! That's that, it's final, no one can change your mind!

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess_

Blaise walked down the halls with Draco at his side. They were the two most attractive guys in school and god damnit they weren't going to let anything change that! That is until _she _passed. The all powerful one. The one that somehow managed to have the Slytherin Prince in a hold.

The walls came crashing down

_I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind me_

It was annoying really. The feeling returned and once again he felt as though the only way out was death, but death wasn't an option. He didn't want death and plus… suicide was a weak move. Only fear and weakness could make a person go down that path in his opinion. But she was always there. He was always checking his back to see if she was behind him.

She was locked on his path

_We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd_

_We are one_

He couldn't get away from her. He didn't know whether it was just a trick of eyes… heart, or if she really was there but that was just the thing. She was _always _there and he hated it. He hated it because it made the feelings surface when he wanted them to drown.

_  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

He wanted the feelings to dig a hole in the ground and die. Die a torturous, painful death in which there was no possibility of them ever returning. He wanted them to go to hell and perish in the fiery depths. To char up, to shrivel up, to be used as tinder for a late night fire.

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
_

Hermione walked down the hall, her books in hand, Harry and Ron on either side of her. But she was lost in thought, in misery. She never imagined her life to be like this. To be stuck in a world where it was wrong to be with the one she had fallen so very hard for. She never even imagined that she would fall so hard. So hard that it would hurt. So hard that she didn't know what to do.

_I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?_

It was tiring to say the least. Tiring to the point where she couldn't think straight, but then again that could have to do with him. He was always there. Always there in the corner of her vision, making her feel as though she was being followed. She was tired of wondering whether she should just take the one way out of this all. Death. But she didn't want death. She wanted life and she was going to keep her life because she said so. Do you get that? She's keeping her life!

_We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

She needed time for herself. Time for her thoughts. But she couldn't get that. _He_ was always in her thoughts. He wouldn't leave them no matter how much she wanted him to. Oh how she wanted him to. Why wouldn't he?

_  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

It was impossible for her to sleep, think, even talk with her friends. Her thoughts were just to taken by him. Her sight was always taken by him. Her wants were always involving him. Her want to talk with him, to have him touch her in some way or form. ANYTHING!

_We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd_

They were tired of what the other was doing to them. They couldn't do anything because of it. Why was it happening? A better question, why was it happening to them of all people? Why wouldn't the other just leave them alone?

_(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd_

But they didn't know. They didn't know of the turmoil they were creating for the other. They only knew of their own tossing and turning, contained thoughts, insuppressible feelings. They had no idea that the other was suffering as well.

_We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd_

But they would have to find out. It was inevitable. If they didn't find out what would happen to them? A grave sight would be met. In the words of Mercutio "Call for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man…"

0000

_Chapter five. Well I'd say that this one is actually my favorite so far mainly because of what it says. I hope you took that chapter as seriously as I intended for this is a very serious chapter._

_The song is One-X by Three Days Grace. A very good song that you should defiantly listen to. Also Mercutio is a character from William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet and the line is real (though I'm not sure if I got the exact wording right). _


	6. Broken Pain

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more, nothing less

This chapter is dedicated to someone different!

**silver-roses15**

who pointed out the exact way the line by Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet goes

THANKS!!!

0000

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The pain of it wall was excruciating. Blaise lay in his bed starring up at the ceiling just trying to decipher all that was going on. He had lied when he first told Hermione about his _"feelings" _towards her. It had all been a bet between himself and Draco. He could still remember the day they made that damned bet…

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

**FLASHBACK**

Blaise sat against the tall stone wall of the fencing room in his manor house and took a sip of water from his water bottle. He had just finished an excruciating fencing practice with Draco and he was exhausted. Speaking of the devil, Draco slid down the wall next to him and also took a drink of water except from his own water bottle.

"That was fun" Draco said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Definitely…" Blaise breathed out in reply.

"So… to business. What are we going to do this year to stir up some trouble? It's gotta be good this year… really good." Draco said with a smirk. It was tradition for the two friends to do something every year to create trouble. Normally they went simple so as not to get in too much trouble but this year was going to be different. This was their final year at Hogwarts and they planned to leave with a bang.

"I really don't know man but it should definitely have something to do with the Golden Trio."

"You know I may just have an idea. You remember how Granger looked last year?" Blaise nodded, that had been a common talk between the Slytherin whores (oh oops did I say whores? I meat girls…). The lot of them had come to the conclusion that she was trying to be one of them. "Well what if one of us tries to get with her?"

"I don't know man. We're Slytherins and plus look at the bad history you and her have." Blaise pointed out.

"Exactly why you should do it. Come on man, all you have to do is make her think you've had a thing for her for years and that you were just too quiet to say anything until now. It's totally believable and you know you can pull it off. You're the quiet Slytherin. The one nobody really knows about. Just put on some of that Zabini charm and get her to fall for you, hard. And then, and this is the best part, crush her. Make her feel like dirt, hell make her want to dig a hole in the ground and bury herself."

"Damn man I don't know, that's a bit cruel. We're two of the good guys remember? We helped bring down Voldemort; we gotta be at least somewhat decent."

"Exactly why we can pull this off. So what do you say? Deal?" Draco held out his hand for Blaise to shake and after a moment's hesitation he did just that.

"Deal…" And with that his fate was sealed…

**END FLASHBACK**

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

Blaise sighed and then shut his eyes, groaning at his thoughts. Why he made that stupid deal he would never know. Look where it got him. He was now fucking feeling _something _for the bitch. What he felt he wasn't quite sure but he somehow knew that it was some sort of affection. Imagine that. Blaise Zabini actually feeling a sort of affection towards some muggleborn bitch. Hermione fucking Granger to boot! What the mother fucking hell?! What had the world come to?

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

It was all too much. The pain of it all that is. But for some reason it was like a kind of lullaby. It lulled him to sleep with its graceful, soothing melody. The orchestra was a simple yet complex one. The musicians played on his emotions. The beautiful music only occurring because of the beautiful goddess he had fallen so deeply for, for that's exactly what it was. He had fallen for her and hard. It was truly undeniable. Even in his dreams, his oh so peaceful dreams, it was something he couldn't deny. The only denial possible was in words for in words anything is deniable.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

His dreams were filled with her. Hermione in all her beauty, being there with him, in his arms, laughing, loving, caring. He had fallen for everything that she was. Her beauty, her intelligence, her kindness and courage, her love for books and knowledge, and her ability to accept. She accepted him despite the fact that he was a Slytherin, a Zabini none the less.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

She was perfect in every way and it killed him because he knew she was untouchable. He knew that one day she would go off and marry Ronald Weasley, the pig, and have many children with fiery red hair. He knew that she would end up being just like the Weasleys are now, poor and with more children than they can handle, support really.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

But for some odd reason he wanted it to be him she married and had many children with. He wanted to be the one she loved and cared for daily and he wanted to be the father of however many children she wished to have. It was weird and he knew it but he just couldn't help it. These… feelings, they came out of no where and truthfully although he despised them he was also grateful for them. They showed him something new, something he really rather liked…

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

It's not that he wanted to take her away, change her, hide her from her friends and never let her out. He just wanted to be that guy in her life and hell. He was Blaise Alexander Zabini and damnit he got what he wanted hands down. This time he would just have to work on it a bit and he knew just how to do it…

0000

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She saw how he was now a days. He seemed pained, distressed even. He had gone back to being a loner, quiet and out of the way. All his pain caused her pain in itself. She wanted to find out what was wrong with him. She wanted to help him, help him get over whatever pain he was in. For he had helped her without even knowing it and she had every intention of returning the favor.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

But it seemed as though the pain had diminished. The next time Hermione saw him, saw the Italian god as she thought of him; he was happier though still quiet. Hermione decided that it was just in his nature to be quiet and personally she liked that about him. That was one problem she had. She realized that she truly had fallen for him. She knew she had already realized that before but it was just becoming more and more obvious as time went by. She had fallen head over heels for the guy and she wasn't even sure if his affection was true.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Her time of happiness came the day he was leaving the classroom, passing by her in the process, and he dropped a note in her things discretely. Once out of site of her friends Hermione read the short note and smiled. He wanted to meet her outside that night. It was planned to rain and so it was only fitting that they meet up then. It had actually been raining all day and Hermione had been dieing to go outside and relish in the beauty of it all but she couldn't until the night.

And so that night Hermione dressed in dark blue jeans and a black band t-shirt for Evanescence, the muggle band she had discovered while vacationing in America over the summer. She then put on a black jacket and her shoes and crept outside. The rain was coming down in torrents making it somewhat difficult to see but she could see him. He stood out perfectly with his handsome self. His posture was somewhat relaxed; he was leaning against a large oak tree looking out at the lake.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Hermione smiled and walked over to him. He heard her, seeing as he had been taught to listen for even the smallest of sounds, and turned around to be greeted by the goddess, his goddess. He smiled lightly at her and took her hand, kissing the knuckles lightly.

"A pleasure to see you my lady." Blaise said with a smirk that looked oh so handsome on him.

"Why thank you kind sir." Hermione replied with a smile that could win an award hands down.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"You look smashing, as always."

Hermione blushed at the comment. "I look no different than I normally do when I wear what I want."

"Well like I said. As always…" Blaise smiled once again at her, a smile that was rarely ever seen. Blaise sat down on the ground under the tree and took her hand, taking her down with him. He made her sit between his legs and kissed her cheek lightly. "I was thinking you know we have the Halloween ball coming up and I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my lovely date for the evening."

Hermione turned and smiled at him before kissing his cheek and replying. "I'd love to, but are you sure you want to take me? You could get any of the Slytherin girls to go with you and many of them are ten times better looking than me."

Blaise laughed a true laugh and shook his head. "No one's more beautiful than you Hermione, in looks and personality. I'm one hundred percent sure that it's you who I want to take as long as you wish to go with me."

"Then of course I will…"

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

But inside her something told her that she was making a grave mistake. That something would go wrong and she would be hurt from it for the rest of her life. She could only hope that her gut was wrong…

0000

_Well, there you go. Chapter six, tell me what you think! Also the first song was Pain by Three Days Grace and the second song was Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_I'm so sorry this took so long. From now on my posts will be a bit spaced out because school starts back up tomorrow and I have practice after school. I'll try to get at least 1 – 2 chapters up a week!!!_

_000000 same time, different person_

_This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers._

_I love yall!!_

_0000_

That deal… damn it was really weighing upon him. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to it but he couldn't help it! Him and Draco, they were like brothers. They actually were blood brothers for when they were younger, only 5 or 6 they had done the entire ritual to become thus. At this moment in time he was really regretting that ritual. He regretted a lot of things actually. One of which was the deal that had so forth sealed his fate.

But really the feeling he felt it made him feel as though he was floating on the clouds. It just felt so right even though he knew it was so wrong. Regret was not something he usually felt but this was one instance in which he did feel that very feeling. He was beginning to regret so many things. He regretted making that deal, becoming blood brothers with Draco (that was only a partial regret however), never standing up to his mother and her whorish ways, and allowing her ways to rub off on him. It's true that he had slept with his fair few girls in his time already and he was only nineteen.

Nothing was going as planned. It's true really what they say. You're only love can come from you're only hate. It had happened to him and he was really one of the least likely people to have that happen to since hate wasn't exactly a prominent word in his vocabulary. The only people he had ever really hated were his mother and the Golden Trio and the trio was only because of all the troubles they had caused for his best friend. Really if it hadn't been for that he would have generally neutral feelings towards the two males in the group and yet his feelings for Hermione, the ones that had so suddenly developed, they would still be there.

When he was around her he felt… powerful almost. He felt as though he could do anything he wished anywhere, anytime. It was odd really. He wasn't the type of person to really go for the whole power thing. That was Draco's area to a certain extent. Blaise was the type of person who aimed for an intellectual type of power but he didn't think of it as power. He thought of it as opportunity. He wanted to give himself as many opportunities in life as he possibly could and so far he was doing a damn good job in his eyes. He was Head Boy meaning he was the smartest boy in school and the only person beating him out in the intellectual area was Hermione who happened to be Head Girl. He really just wanted to make something of himself. He didn't want to become like his mother, a whore who earns her money by marrying men, having a kid from them, and then making it so that they "mysteriously" die from one thing or another. He didn't want to be a whore. He didn't want to make his money by having sex with pitiful women who couldn't get any. He wanted to get a good job, get married, have a family, and just live the life he didn't get so far.

000000

Everything was going in the opposite direction it was supposed to go. When she was younger, maybe nine or ten, she dreamed of going to some prestigious college after she graduated valedictorian from her high school. She dreamed of becoming a doctor or scientist and make great things happen. Then she received her letter telling her she was a witch and her dream changed to finishing top in her class at Hogwarts and getting a great job. She dreamed of her first kiss. She dreamed that it would make stars appear before her eyes and her heart beat a million miles per hour. She dreamed of her future husband being some wonderful guy who was handsome, intelligent, sweet, caring, a gentleman in fact. She dreamed that he would make her feel like she was all that mattered in the world.

The problem is that it was all going in the right direction it seemed. Sure she hadn't graduated yet or got married but with how it was all heading it looked like it would all go that way and that was the problem. Whenever you have a dream like hers it's always supposed to go in the opposite direction so by going in the direction of her dream it was actually going the wrong direction. Does that make any sense at all?

She remembered her first kiss. The guy was simply amazing really. He was tall and had curly light brown hair. He was so sweet and considerate. He was incredibly smart and outgoing. His name was Andrew and he was a muggle she had gone to school with up until she got accepted to Hogwarts. He was one of the few who knew she was a witch as they were best friends for so long.

**Flashback**

"_Hermione, it's been to long!" Andrew exclaimed, one of his goofy grins gracing his perfect lips._

"_Hey Andrew!" Hermione smiled and hugged him tight. After stepping back she looked up at him (he was 6'5 and she 5'7). "So are you and Ashley still going out?" She inquired, sitting down on the curb. _

"_Nah, we broke up… again." Andrew replied._

"_Ah… what that's the fourth time?"_

"_Yea except this time it's sticking. We broke up a couple months ago."_

"_Ugh, I hate how out of it I am! I don't know of anything that goes on around here anymore!" Hermione exclaimed shaking her head._

"_Eh, well you've got that special school you go to, it's understandable. Nobody can blame you. I know if I got a letter like you did I would definitely go."_

"_I know you would, Andrew. It's a great school and I don't regret going. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Course then I wouldn't have met people like Draco Malfoy and I wouldn't be involved in a war but really I believe it was fate that this all happened. I know it's stupid but…" Hermione was cut off from her rambling when Andrew suddenly placed his lips on her's, kissing her softly. Her eyes were wide at first but slowly she closed them. Her body was on fire, she was in heaven. His lips were so soft and his hands, which were on either side of her face, so warm. When finally they separated Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. It was then that they became a couple._

_However her bliss didn't last long because only two weeks later she discovered that he was dating two other girls. Apparently this was common for him to do. He was always dating multiple girls and sometimes the girls were even friends! Her friends explained to her that he was the man whore of the school. He was a pervert and all he ever thought about was sex, sex, and more sex. He didn't care about the girl; all he cared about was getting her into his bed. Hermione had left for the Burrow the next day, her heart broken._

**End Flashback**

It was because of him that she couldn't trust a guy like that anymore. She was afraid she would end up with another guy who's only want with her is to get her in his bed. But something about Blaise was different. She really felt that he didn't want her for her body but rather for who she was.

What scared her most was that he made her feel powerful in a way. She didn't know why she felt this; it wasn't like her after all. But she did, she felt all powerful and it scared her immensely. And yet for some reason she didn't want that feeling to go away. She rather liked it actually. She didn't know why but she just did…

000000

_Two people of different worlds will come together_

_to create the greatest of powers._

_A new evil will rise but the contemplation on whether they shall fight it or not _

_may be to great for even them…_

_0000_

_Ok chapter 7 done. What do you think? The plot is finally starting to form and I hope you like it!!!_


	8. Build God, Then We'll Talk

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_I am sooo sorry this is so later. I've been extremely busy and haven't had time to write until today. Please excuse the lateness. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also the few lyrics in this chapter (only in italics) are from the song "Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At the Disco._

_000000 same time, different person_

_Italics lyrics or A/N_

**_Italics and bold special wording (are important)_**

0000

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

Things were above normal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they always were, but now things were hectic. The Halloween ball had finally come and people were getting anxious. Girls were locked up in their dorms together, doing hair and makeup and all together prepping themselves while the guys were lounging, debating on whose date would look the hottest. But one girl in particular was sitting outside under a tree in the midday rain, eyes closed, and asleep.

Blaise and Draco walked casually outside, enjoying the rain and the little peace before the ball. Both were dressed casually in jeans, t-shirts and jackets. It was Draco surprisingly who spotted Hermione out there alone.

"Hey mate, look who it is." Draco said, cocking his head in Hermione's direction.

Blaise looked over and groaned silently. She was the last person he wanted to see at that moment but he knew Draco would make him talk to her, plus he would see her later since she was his date to the ball.

The duo made their way over to the sleeping Gryffindor and once there Blaise couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked in her sleep, all peaceful and such. Blaise crouched down and lightly shook her awake.

Hermione awoke with the start and almost backhanded Blaise across the face if it wasn't for the fact that he grabbed her wrist right before she did.

"Oh Blaise! You scared me! Don't do that!" Hermione exclaimed bringing her hand to her chest. Once she calmed down Hermione looked around her and saw that it was still pouring. "Now, what is it?"

"What I'm not allowed to say hello to my date to the ball?" Blaise gave her a silly grin and then turned around to speak to Draco whom Hermione had just noticed. "Hey I'll meet in the Slytherin dorms." Draco nodded and headed back off to the school. Blaise smiled and turned back to Hermione. "So why are you out here all alone while all the other girls are working to get ready for the ball?"

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "You know I'm not like them. I won't take an entire day practically to get ready for a ball. Give me maybe an hour and I'll be ready."

Blaise laughed softly and nodded. "Yes, I know that. That's one thing I like about you so much." Blaise stood and extended his hands down to Hermione. "Come and walk with me."

Hermione took his hands and soon the two were walking slowly around the lake in silence but it wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences that are made sometimes. It was a nice silence, one that you could really soak in. Eventually the pair headed back to the school and separated so as to get ready for the ball…

0000

"Where is she?" Blaise wondered out loud. He was getting extremely anxious and Hermione had yet to show.

"Calm down, man. The Gryffindor girls probably held her back since you know she's not one to work hard on her appearance." Draco, whom was sitting next to him with his arm draped over the shoulders of Megan Bryant, a sixth year Ravenclaw, said with a smirk.

Blaise nodded and leaned back in his chair, starring intently at the doors. Just then a group of Gryffindor girls entered and made their way over to the Gryffindor guys. Among them was the most beautiful girl Blaise had ever seen. She was dressed in a black dress that reached her right knee and the diagonaled down more to the middle of her lower leg on the left leg. The dress dipped down slightly on the torso with a diamond clip holding it in place. The dress was modest yet sexy at the same time. It fit her curves perfectly and exposed her long tanned legs with the perfect amount. Her wrists were adorned with silver bracelets and a diamond necklace was around her elegant neck. Her chestnut brown hair was put up in a tight bun and a black rose was stuck in giving her outfit a kind of dark French look. Long diamond earrings hung from her ears and black strappy heels adorned her feet. Her eyes had a medium darkness of eyeliner around them and black mascara. Her lips were painted bright red to add the final touch.

Blaise smiled at the sight of his date and stood up, heading over to where Hermione stood in all her elegant beauty with her friends…

0000

"You look wonderful Hermione." Harry said kindly after kissing Ginny lightly on the lips.

Hermione smiled her thanks and looked around the room. The Great Hall was only light by candles which had been enchanted to act like black lights. Small circular tables lined the walls with black fishnet tablecloths and black, comfortable, chairs, four per table. The sky showed stars and a crescent moon. Magical speakers were situated in the back of the hall and the entire center of the room was filled with students dancing like crazy.

During her look around the hall Hermione's eyes landed on him. Her date made his way casually over to her. He was dressed simply in black dress robes. His dress shirt was silver and it was obvious it was made of some expensive material, Italian silk more than likely. His tie was black to match the robes and his dress pants were also black. A studded belt held up his pants and on his feet he wore, of course, expensive Italian black dress shoes. His midnight black hair was spiked as that was his favorite hair style and on his left ear he wore a small silver hoop earring.

Hermione smiled at him as Blaise reached her. He smiled back and gently took her hand, placing a light kiss upon it.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Hermione. I'd say the most stunning in this entire room." Blaise stated with a grin gracing his lips.

Hermione blushed and thanked him, turning back to her friends. "Since this table seems to be full I'm going to go sit over at Blaise's table. Ok?" The group nodded, not really paying attention. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if they had even noticed that her date was none other than Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and aloud Blaise to lead her over to Draco and Megan. The pair sat down at the table and almost automatically Draco and Blaise set off into animated conversation.

"You really have to wonder about these two don't you?" Megan asked. Hermione jumped slightly and looked over at the pretty girl.

"Yea, definitely." Hermione responded with a sigh.

Megan was about 5'5 and had shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were a dark green and her skin was lightly tanned. She definitely had the type of beauty that matched perfectly with Draco's looks.

"I wonder how long it'll take these two to realize that they are completely ignoring us." Both girls laughed at Megan's statement making the two guys look over at them.

"What's so funny, might I ask?" Blaise asked with a grin.

"Oh we were just talking… you know how it is." Hermione replied.

Blaise nodded and then stood up. "Care to dance?" He asked, holding a hand out for her to take which she did after nodding.

0000

"This has been a wonderful night" Hermione said quietly. The pair walked over to the normal tree and Blaise sat down, pulling Hermione down in between his legs.

"Yes it has," Blaise replied. "But you know what could make it even better?"

"No, what?" Hermione turned her head so that she could look at him.

"You becoming my girlfriend. I realized that while I asked you to accompany me to the ball I never asked you out. So there you go. Will you be my girlfriend?" Blaise asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

Hermione smiled a soft smile and kissed his cheek. "Of course."

But for some reason Blaise had a bad feeling about it all. Unknowingly to him, Hermione was feeling the exact same thing…

0000

_**Their power alone is great**_

_**But together their powers will be unsurpassable**_

_**Only true love for each other and from others**_

_**Shall save them from their untimely defeat.**_

0000

(I was going to end it here but since it took me so long to update I'll continue)

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things._

Thanksgiving came and went along with Christmas and the couple stood strong despite the foreboding feelings both were having. Nothing occurred between them that went farther than passionate make out sessions. Hermione stood strong, wanting to stay virgin until she was absolutely positive that she was in love with a guy.

The feelings for Blaise that she felt were love, she couldn't deny that, but she wasn't 100 percent sure that she was _in _love with him.

Blaise, being the gentleman he was, accepted it. That doesn't mean he liked it, oh hell no, he hated it, but he accepted it. He had long since realized that the feelings he felt towards Hermione were love and not only that but he was positive that he was in love with her. And so he knew that if you truly love someone you should be willing to wait for him or her.

The only problem for him was that foreboding feeling he kept getting about his relationship with Hermione. He just had this weird feeling that something would truly come out of this. What it was; however, he hadn't an inclining. He knew he should talk to Hermione about this but he just couldn't seem to get himself to do so. They talked about nearly everything but this just couldn't come up. For heaven's sake! How come he could know the exact area of time in which her fucking period started but he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the foreboding feeling he kept getting?

Hermione felt the same way. Why couldn't she just tell him about that feeling she was getting? She could tell him practically everything else just not this. She just knew that she needed to but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. It was ridiculous!

Hermione sighed as she thought about that mysterious feeling. She, unconsciously of course, started playing with the necklace Blaise had given her for Christmas while she tried in vain to go back to paying attention to Professor Binns. She hated the class truthfully but it wasn't like she could really drop the course. It was necessary, especially since the war had only just ended.

The bell rung, much to the students' relief and they quickly filed out, well all except Hermione and Blaise, both of whom were always a bit slower leaving so that they could leave together.

Of course when the school first found out about the relationship between the two people whispered behind their backs, saying awful things about them, but as time went by the students got tired of it and let them be. As a result the couple generally stuck together. The few people who actually accepted the relationship were the ones who knew the whole story. So generally it was only Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Megan (who was now dating Draco) who accepted it. Ron had long since lost his interest in Hermione and now only thought of her as a sister.

"You ok amore mio? You seemed rather out of it in class." Blaise asked, worry evident in his tone. Amore mio, meaning my love in Italian, was what Blaise called her all the time. He had a tendency to speak in Italian without even realizing it making Hermione extremely confused. However, Blaise's native tongue always interested her and it was one thing she really liked about him.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just tired." Hermione replied, smiling up at him.

Blaise nodded despite the fact that he didn't believe her in the least bit. He knew she was hiding something from him. He knew she'd been hiding it since the very moment they began going out, but he couldn't say anything about it because he was hiding something as well.

"Well just remember that if something is wrong you can always tell me." Blaise told her as they reached the Transfiguration classroom.

"I know, Blaise, but really, nothing's wrong." She lied. She knew that he knew she was lying but she also knew that he wouldn't say anything about it. He never did.

Blaise kissed her lips softly and smiled at her. "pozzo allora li vedrò più successivamente il amore mio."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

Blaise laughed softly and replied, "I said 'well then I shall see you later my love.' I need to teach you Italian." With that Blaise walked away to his next class, Herbology.

0000

_There you go, chapter 8. I hope you liked it. I now completely know what's going to happen so the story should now flow a lot better. _


	9. So it Begins

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_000000 same time, different person_

_Italics lyrics or A/N_

**_Italics and bold special wording (are important)_**

_**Italics, bold, and underlined new POV**_

_0000_

_**Hermione's POV**_

I don't know exactly when it started happening but I soon noticed that as Blaise and I grew closer and closer more and more things began changing, changing in ways I couldn't understand. I knew love could create a powerful bond but I never knew it was this powerful of a bond.

My magic, well I can't seem to control it anymore. I'll try to cast one spell, a simple one, and it'll come out strong. Even a simple repairing spell became powerful. I had accidentally broken my ink bottle one night while doing my homework and so I cast the spell. Sure my ink bottle fixed itself but so did everything that was broken within a three mile radius. It scared me to say the least. These things don't normally happen, especially to muggleborn witches and wizards.

As things got weirder and weirder it became more and more vital that I talk to Blaise about this but I just couldn't seem to do it. I was tempted to ask him anything weird had happened to him but I could never seem to get it out. Maybe I was afraid he would think I'm crazy or maybe… maybe I was afraid that he would give me an affirmative response. I truly wanted this to just be some freak episode. I hoped that my powers were just becoming more advanced. I hoped that what was going on wasn't exactly what I thought it to be…

_**Normal POV**_

NEWTs were fast approaching and every seventh year was stressing. The results of these final exams would determine their futures basically. It was essential that they pass with great grades. This all meant that the time Hermione and Blaise spent together was spent studying their asses off.

It being so close to the end of the year also meant that Draco and Hermione, as Head Boy and Girl, had to work their asses off preparing for graduation. Everything was expected to go perfectly and the two Heads were determined to make sure everyone's expectations were reached.

It still perplexed Hermione as to how Draco got the Head Boy position. After all he had copied from Blaise for all those years so really shouldn't Blaise be Head Boy? Everything was so confusing and Hermione just couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she never found out she was a witch. For one her parents would probably still be alive and she wouldn't have had to be involved in a war that nearly killed _her._ But on another level the war might not have even ended yet, Harry may have died, and she wouldn't have met Blaise, the one person left that she loved fully. Sure she loved her friends but that was on a different level. That was on the level of brothers and sisters. This was full out _love_.

Now at this moment Hermione and Blaise sat at a table in the library studying for their Potions NEWT which was to be the next day. The Potions NEWT was rumored to be the hardest one and truth be told that rumor really sounded like a fact.

"Do you think you're ready for this?" Blaise asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Oh heavens no, but I'm going to have to take one way or another so I guess… sigh I'll have to deal with it." Hermione replied, looking up from her potion's book.

Blaise chuckled softly and smiled at her. "Don't worry, love, you'll do great."

0000

"Time's up! Bring forward your samples of the potion and leave!" Professor Snape commanded. Everyone quickly did as they were told and brought their samples to the NEWT instructor, Professor Caldwell.

"Well I think that went well." Blaise said, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders and walking out of the classroom with her.

"I don't know. I'm a little bit worried about my essay. I do hope it was good enough. I really think I could have done better. Maybe I should…" Hermione's rant was stopped by Blaise kissing her lightly. When he pulled back he smiled at her and then the two continued walking.

"Don't worry, love, you did excellent, I know you did. You're you after all. The smartest girl in school." Hermione blushed at this and looked down at the ground. Blaise shook his head and stopped walking. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so she had to look at him. "Don't ever look down, Hermione. You should never look down. You should always be looking up because you deserve to be acknowledged as someone who's above us all. If anyone here is superior it's you."

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his lips softly before heading once again towards the Great Hall. "How is it that I managed to get such a perfect boyfriend?"

"Now, now dear, we all know I'm not perfect but if you must see it that way then I can ask how the hell did I get such an absolutely perfect girlfriend."

Hermione laughed softly as they entered the Great Hall. The two separated and went to sit down at their respective house tables so as to eat their dinner.

0000

"It's so… depressing leaving this great school. So many of us have called this place home for the past seven years and I don't know about you but I truly do not want to leave. We have made friends along with enemies in this school. Love has blossomed between many and life long friendships have been formed. We've learned, not only about magic, but about life as well. We've learned what prejudices can do and what love can do as well. We've had good times and bed times here… the greatest of memories and lessons. No other place shall be able to take the place in our hearts and minds where Hogwarts lies and we shall treasure our memories til the end of our days. Remember each other, remember our teachers, remember the good times, remember the bad times. Remember the love, remember the hate. Remember everything and then some. That is my parting words to you and I hope you shall all remember those as well…" Hermione smiled at her graduating classmates and stepped down from the podium. Applause erupted throughout the hall as Hermione took her seat next to Draco at the head table.

0000

"Your speech was absolutely breathtaking Hermione, just as you are." A deep voice said from behind her. Hermione spun around to find Blaise standing behind her with a smile gracing his features.

"Thank you, I was afraid I would start crying up there." Hermione replied with a smile of her own.

The couple sat down underneath their usual tree in front of the lake, Hermione between Blaise's spread out legs.

Silence issued between the two, but it was a comfortable silence and that's really all that mattered. Blaise was in turmoil. Should he tell her? Or not? He was so confused. His whole life was confusing but this was the worst of it. Finally after much pondering Blaise came to a conclusion.

"Hermione," Blaise started. Hermione turned to face him and looked at him questionably. "I… I love you."

It was blunt but that was all that needed to be said. Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly before whispering to him, "I love you too."

And then it all started. Blaise attacked her lips with passionate kisses while standing up, taking her with him of course. The two made out furiously while Blaise had Hermione walking backwards, him forward. He had his hands firmly on her hips and her's were in his hair. Once in the castle the two separated from their lip lock and Blaise quickly led her up to the seventh floor and after pacing three times entered the Room of Requirement where it was set up with a lavish large, circular bed that had midnight black sheets and a ton of pillows. The room was lit up by hundreds of blood red candles making an eerie yet romantic sight.

Blaise once again attacked Hermione's lips while _she _led him to the bed. At this point Blaise had every intention of allowing her to say just how far this went. Hermione gently fell back on the bed, bringing Blaise with her and the two crawled up to the top of it while still passionately making out. It was Hermione who first began stripping the other of cloths. She started with his shirt, pulling it up over his head and so Blaise took this as his cue and he easily unbuttoned her's and threw it to the side.

Somehow during all their kisses (Blaise had decided enough with lips and he began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders) the rest of their cloths had come off and now both were lying their completely naked. Blaise looked Hermione in the eyes before slipping a single digit into her core. Once she got used to that he added a second while easily pumping them in and out of her. After a while a third was added and when Blaise was satisfied with that he pulled them out and looked Hermione straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked softly, not wanting to destroy the mood.

"Absolutely."

And with that Blaise slowly entered her, breaking through her virginity. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling out in pain and Blaise kissed her softly, allowing her time to get used to him before he continued. Once she gave in a nod signaling to continue Blaise began rocking his hips, moving in and out of her easily and gently. He knew she'd be sore the next day and so he wanted to make it as easy as possible for her. Soon both orgasmed and Blaise collapsed on the bed next to her, completely exhausted.

The couple soon fell asleep not knowing exactly what they had just started…

0000

_Chapter nine, written and posted! I know the sex scene wasn't all that great but I'm not exactly great at writing those scenes. I hope you liked it!!_


	10. Denial, no longer a child, now an adult

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_000000 same time, different person_

_Italics lyrics or A/N_

**_Italics and bold special wording (are important)_**

_**Italics, bold, and underlined new POV**_

later time

0000

_Keep to yourself_

_my little child_

_The world is painful_

_as is denial_

Hermione awoke the next day groggy and in pain. What scared her most was that the pain was in one specific region and that in itself made her fear looking next to her at the object that was currently holding her down by her waist.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly looked to her side to see Blaise sleeping peacefully, the morning sunlight creating a sort of glow around him. In her opinion he looked like an Italian God, very cliché I know, but really it was true. She sighed and leaned against him, regretting the night before… or at least she thought she was.

"Morning, love" Blaise mumbled from beside her. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her but then noticed her expression, one of regret.

Blaise sat up in the bed, the covers covering only his lower region and looked her straight in the eyes. "You can't possibly be regretting last night can you?"

"Of course I am! I had sex with you! I was supposed to wait until I was sure that I was with 'the one' and marry him before I had sex but now… oh god I had sex with you and it's all ruined! It's your fault! I didn't want it…!" Hermione exclaimed, but Blaise cut her off before she continued.

"You did not just say that! Hermione you wanted it just as much as I did if not more! I would never force that kind of thing and you know it!"

"No I didn't want it! I wanted to stay true to my plans but you forced me!"

"I ASKED YOU IF I COULD CONTINUE!!! Goddamnit stop denying it!" Blaise was now very pissed off. "I love you damnit and I would never force you into anything!"

Hermione starred at him for a moment before breaking down crying. It was true that she was denying it but by accepting it meant she was accepting that she truly did love him.

_You deny your weakness_

_and your fear_

_All the while_

_it controls you_

She was afraid truthfully. Afraid that he didn't actually love her and was only trying to get her into bed with him. She didn't think she could stand that pain. She knew what her weakness was, her weakness was her heart. She was too loving, too kind. She easily accepted anyone as long as they accepted her. She gave people time and didn't judge them right off the back. Of course she wasn't all sunflowers and rainbows but she was daisies and roses!

"Don't let your fears control you Hermione." Blaise said softly. He was up and getting dressed so that when Hermione looked over at him he already had his boxers and pants on. "What are you afraid of anyways? Getting pregnant? Because Hermione, love, I promise you won't."

"But you can't promise that! I could get pregnant! Neither of us used any protection and oh god…"

"Hermione, you forget that my mother is a complete whore. There are spells to prevent pregnancy and I've had those spells on me since I was ten years old. There is no way you're going to get pregnant. Any pureblooded witch or wizard knows these spells. The only way you could possibly get pregnant was if I took off the spells which I don't plan to do until I'm married. I certainly don't want any kids at this age; I'm not my mother who had me at an extremely young age."

_The pain of life_

_is undeniable_

_But the pain of death_

_is even worse_

Later Hermione stood alone in front of the lake. It was pouring out. Blaise had refused to speak to her for the rest of the day and it was killing her. She couldn't help but wonder why life had to be so cruel, so painful. Why death had to be even worse. Why was it that no matter where you went you always experienced pain, excrutiating pain that you can't escape? All this and more ran through her mind, but unknowingly to her something else was running through her veins, seeping into her very core.

Hermione gasped and held onto her stomach. What felt like a bolt of electricity had just hit her and she didn't know why. Again it happened and again. She thought she heard her name being called out before she fell to her knees in pain and passed out.

Blaise rushed over to her, worried out of his mind. He had just reached her when he too felt something like a bolt of lightning run through him continually before he too passed out from the pain.

_No longer a child_

_now an adult_

_You must face the pain_

_no more denial_

"This is definitely odd. I've never seen anything like it." Dumbledore said softly, gazing curiously at the two students who lay unconscious in the hospital beds.

"The two are just lucky that Mr. Malfoy found them or else I fear they wouldn't have made it." Madam Pomfrey said, also gazing at the two students curiously.

"Well it does seem that these two are no longer children… but very powerful adults…"

_**HG**_

I awoke to see white all around me. Quickly, I sat up, afraid of the reason as to why I was here. I looked around and saw Blaise lying in the bed beside mine and scrunched my eyes up in confusion. It was then that I remembered what happened. The surge of electricity flowing through me, the pain.

Suddenly a huge surge ran through me and I fell back on my back on the bed, closing my eyes in the process. When I next opened them I couldn't help but smirk… I knew what had happened…

_**BZ**_

When _I_ awoke I knew what had happened right away. I smirked and looked to the bed next to mine and found Hermione lying back, her arms behind her head, starring intently up at the ceiling.

"Wake before me did you, love?" I asked my voice coming out smoothly, icily, silkily.

Hermione looked over at me, her eyes, oh her eyes, they were the darkest of browns, black almost and I knew mine were the same. Her lips were blood red, another feature I knew I had as well.

"I awoke ages ago, dear." Her voice too came out like silk. She smirk a most evil smirk and I knew she was in the same state of mind that I was.

Swiftly I got out of the bed and stood. With a simple flick of my hand the hospital clothes changed into something I will forever say was absolutely awesome. I now wore a black shirt that had an insignia much like the percent sign on it except somewhat opposite. My pants were black and baggy, the pockets red with, get this, black lining. Two silver chains hung from them. My shoes were blood red with black laces.

Hermione quickly followed my lead and stood, transfiguring her clothes into the most fantastic dress. It was midnight black with simple straps holding it up. The dress had a _low_ neck line and was held together by blood red strings that criss-crossed through it. The dress reached just below her knee and then diagonaled up to midthigh. Red strings hung from the bottom to add class. Her shoes were about 3-4 inch heels that were black in color. It was quite obvious she had a thing for dresses that diagonaled, of course I wasn't complaining!

I held my hand out to her and she took it of course. Together we exited the Hospital Wing and made our way down the Hogwarts halls. People starred at us as we passed, but the only people to stop us were, you guessed it, Potter and Weasley.

"Hermione what are you wearing?!" Weasley exclaimed.

"Move" was all she said. When the duo refused she flicked her hand and the two went sailing across the room, hitting the wall hard. I smirked and the two of us exited Hogwarts, all the while the skies swirled and the wind whipped. Darkness consumed and we left behind all that was good.

0000

_Ok so chapter 10. I hope you liked it. Can you now see somewhat where I'm going with this? I hope so! The poem in the story was written by yours truly. It isn't that great but it really goes well with the story. The two outfits I'll have posted up in a day or two under my name. I actually drew out the two outfits and I hope you like them!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_Ok so I have an entire day to write as I'm stuck at home with the flu so I figured why not do just that?! I had a lot of inspiration to actually write other than my flu day. My boyfriend broke up wit me and then a couple days later asked me out again! I took him back just for those of you who are wondering. He had gotten down on both knees and practically begged me despite the fact that he didn't have to and gave me this beautiful diamond chocker. But yea, on wit the story!_

_000000 same time, different person_

_Italics lyrics or A/N_

**_Italics and bold special wording (are important)_**

_**Italics, bold, and underlined new POV**_

**_BZHG_** later time

0000

Whispers and rumors flouted around Hogwarts like crazy. The sound in the Great Hall was a hive for bees, speculating what exactly had happened. The teachers sat in the Teacher's Lounge contemplating what had happened and what to do about it. Today everyone was going to what they figured was a safe world at home but the teachers knew better. The now infamous couple to those who knew better was dangerous and they knew it. The power the duo now possessed was scary, infinite, monstrous really. And with the hands in which it was placed the teachers knew that great, yet awful, things would occur.

"Our newest threat has risen and among the two young adults we least wanted it to appear in." Dumbledore said in a solemn tone.

"What do you suggest we do about this Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, worry in her voice.

"I truly don't know, Minerva, I truly… don't know."

"Well we must do something!" Snape exclaimed, rising from his seat.

"And what do _you_ suggest we do Severus?" McGonagall asked, also rising from her seat.

"I don't know! Anything! We can't let this happen, not with those two! We need to stop them, make them see that this isn't who they are! Albus, you've got to have some idea of what to do!" Was exclaimed from the potion's master.

"Actually Severus, I do believe you just gave me an idea…"

_**BZHG**_

In Italy Hermione and Blaise sat in the conservatory of Zabini Manor. Well actually it was more Blaise was properly sitting and Hermione was on top of him. Blaise had his hands up the skirt of Hermione's dress and on her ass while Hermione easily rode him to their highs. Moaning echoed throughout the room as the two reached their climaxes.

The manor was empty of humans except for the couple. All of Blaise's siblings who had been there were thrown out, literally and were now on their way to the one safe place left, Malfoy Manor. The students had finally returned home and now Draco was taking the Zabini children in while everything was been planned.

The entirety of the Zabini Manor had been changed. While once it actually had some color and hospitality, now it was decked out in black and white and completely gothic. The entire manor had changed the moment the now evil couple entered. The two had yet to kill which was definitely a plus for the side that was trying to save them, and the world. The two had easily found out just how powerful they really were and were taking full advantage of it. The power they now possessed was unmatchable and if they weren't saved soon they would end up killing each other. Of course they didn't know that little bit.

At first glance the two looked to be vampires with their pale complexions, which mind you was a big difference for Blaise whose normal complexion is tan, and their blood red lips. Around their eyes they both had the blackest of black lining, another odd thing for Blaise and odd for Hermione as well as she never wore makeup and when she did it was light. However neither of them were vampires, although Blaise was about a third vampire himself though it didn't show, they were both just very powerful, very dark, wizards, or in Hermione's case, witch.

Of course just because they hadn't killed yet doesn't mean they hadn't had their fun. The two enjoyed torturing the local villagers, making them beg for mercy, and then releasing them from the curses before they were killed. It was discovered that Hermione had a thing for knives and Blaise had always had a thing for swords and so the two didn't just use magic as torture weapons.

Fear rippled throughout the community and it was only a matter of time before the entire country, world even, began to fear as well. So far the new and evil power rise had been kept on the low but it was only a matter of time before it seeped into other villages and then spread throughout the country…

_**BZHG**_

"Draco!" Little Clarissa exclaimed, running into the arms of the young man in question who had bent down to hug her.

"Am I to guess that your journey was safe?" Draco asked, standing up, taking Clarissa with him.

"As always, Draco." Jennessica replied, greeting him with a kiss on each cheek.

Draco led the way into the manor house and into the sun room. The group of thirteen all sat on random chairs, sofas and the crème colored carpeting. Three house elves entered, each holding a tray with tea and croissants on it. Everyone, save Clarissa and Christophero, took a mug and croissant and then sat back.

"I do believe we have a problem here." Draco said after a moment.

"Indeed we do, Draco, indeed we do." Laurent responded.

"But what are we to do?" was asked by Tristan.

"What can we do is a better question." Dimitri put in.

"That, my friends, is something I am entirely unsure about." Draco responded…

_**BZHG**_

"Are you sure about this Professor?" Harry asked, looking unsurely at the large manor in front of them.

"I cannot be sure about anything anymore, my boy. I can only hope that I am correct." Dumbledore responded, not looking at Harry.

"Yea, let's hope." Ron said quietly. With a deep breath he stepped up and knocked on the large doors using the brass knockers…

0000

_A short chapter but it had to end here for it not to be too weird. I hope you liked it and make sure to review!_

_Also if all the names and things confused you go back to chapter 3. There you'll find the names of all of Blaise's siblings and their ages. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot _

_I am sooo sorry this has taken so long. Things have been VERY stressful for me lately. My best friend committed suicide which just knocked me down and then my boyfriend at the time cheated on me and then broke up with me which was basically him kicking me while I was down. I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!!_

_Also the song in this chap is 'This Is Who We Are' by Hawthorne Heights_

_000000 same time, different person_

_Italics lyrics or A/N_

**_Italics and bold special wording (are important)_**

_**Italics, bold, and underlined new POV**_

**_BZHG_** later time

0000

The knock resounded throughout the entire manor making it ring almost. Draco stood; a confused look placed upon his features and made his way to the giant front doors. His steps echoed from the tiled floor to the high, pictured ceiling. He stopped in front of the giant doors and opened them, almost hesitantly. Of course the occupants of his doorstep surprised him to say the least. The occupants all looked up at him, grim looks placed upon their features, for there they stood, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore, all here for one reason and one reason only, help.

Draco silently allowed them inside and led them to the sunroom where the Zabini siblings still sat.

_Between the future and the past tense  
Lies the present and the distance  
So you think we're never coming back  
Scoring points for passion and persistence  
Between the lines and the highway  
Lies the danger and the safety  
You never thought this was gonna last  
I always knew you'd never take it back_

They all sat neatly in a circle, silence deafening in all sense. Draco knew why they were there and they knew that he knew it. But yet no one wished to speak. They were all dreading speaking. For by saying it out loud would generally make it all the more real.

_I always knew (I always knew)_

It was Dumbledore who spoke first, breaking the silence that had so far ensued.

"I shall be blunt about this, straight to the point." Dumbledore began. "We are in need of your help. We know that you know how dangerous Mr. Zabini and Ms Granger have become. We are asking for your assistance in helping us bring the two back to the light. You are the only one we know of whom Mr. Zabini is close to and I feel that you may be the only one, other than Ms Granger, who can get through to him. We believe that if Mr. Zabini is brought back then Ms Granger will follow."

_I know it seems like we're never coming back_

_I know it feels like we're never coming back_

_You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last_

_They were the words that she placed on her casket_

_I know it seems like we're never coming back  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last  
They were the words that she placed on her casket_

Draco sighed and stood, a determined look placed upon his features.

"Trust me when I say this, sir. Blaise is my beat friend. He's gotten me through a lot of tough times. If it wasn't for him then I more than likely would have been part of the dark as well. He's saved my life on multiple occasions, those of which I shall not speak to you about. But really, I will do anything and everything to save him from the worst. And as it is I must save him from the worst… himself."

_Between the sadness and the smile  
Lies the flicker of the fire  
You always said this never hurt you  
I always said you were a liar  
With all the towers and the wires  
There still lies a little silence  
Two hearts and one connection  
One voice lacks emotion now_

_000000_

Blaise sat in the library of Zabini manor, a large spell book propped open in front of him. His finger skimmed over line after line, reading the text carefully. The spells were complicated to the average witch or wizard but to him and Hermione these were easy.

_I always knew (I always knew)_

Spells upon spells showed themselves to him, all calling out to him, all trying to get him to cast them. But he was smarter than that, a lot smarter. He knew better than to cast spells this dangerous. They could easily kill him. No he knew it would take time until he started casting these spells. Until then he would stick to the normal, torturous spells.

_I know it seems like we're never coming back  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last  
They were the words that she placed on her casket_

_I know it seems like we're never coming back  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last  
They were the words that she placed on her casket  
_

But some of the spells were just so appealing. A bit to appealing really. It was dangerous on all aspects of the word. The text was in small print and not so descriptive. Although some were rather descriptive really…

_  
Instead of flowers like words that never mattered  
Close it off forget about the sadness  
(close it off forget about the sadness)  
He always said she should have tried crying  
Blaming him, as she was lying down_

Fiamma interna – Internal Flame – Upon casting this spell the receiver will feel absolutely nothing. This is why it is so dangerous. Although the receiver feels nothing, much is occurring. The amount of time in which this spell will be completely finished depends on a person's body type and health. The spell can finish in a matter of hours to a month.

Upon having this spell cast on you your insides will begin to burn. The spell in question casts a never extinguishing fire inside of you. The burning will start where ever the receiver was hit and will spread throughout the body quickly or slowly depending on the above mentioned. The heart is the last organ to burn, even if the spell hit that area. By the end of the term of the spell the receiver will experience great pain, weakness, instability but by then it is too late. If not treated almost immediately it is literally impossible to treat.

The only treatment to this spell is for the receiver to drink a while glass of Holy Water. But it has only been recorded that two people in history have survived this spell as it is so secretive.

_Not coming back (Not coming back)  
Not coming back (Not coming back)_

This spell sparked his interest the most. It was so silent, like he was. He felt as though the spell was made for him. It made him wonder if the book was magical itself, that it lured you to a specific spell, that it knows which one will fit you the most.

He loved how unexpected it was, how secretive. This was one spell he would have to learn. He was determined and a Zabini whom is determined always gets what he or she wants.

_I know it seems like we're never coming back  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last  
They were the words that she placed on her casket_

_I know it seems like we're never coming back  
I know it feels like we're never coming back  
You tried your best and you knew it wouldn't last  
They were the words that she placed on her casket_

_000000_

"Do you have any ideas as to how we're to accomplish this?" Draco asked.

"In all actuality I don't believe we can make a plan for this. I do believe this will all be a time, place, and luck battle. But we must win. If we don't, I truly don't know what will become of our world…" Dumbledore said in a solemn tone.

0000

_There you go! I know it's not all that long but I really wanted this to be more of a 'get you filled in on how things are moving' type of chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot _

_000000 same time, different person_

_Italics lyrics or A/N_

**_Italics and bold special wording (are important)_**

_**Italics, bold, and underlined new POV**_

**_BZHG_** later time

0000

_Tossing_

_Turning_

Her sleep invaded by the war the brewed inside of her and fought continuously.

_Dark_

_Light_

_Good_

_Evil_

_Angels_

_Demons_

They fought with no compassion for the one they were torturing, no care for the pain they caused.

_Tossing_

_Turning_

His sleep invaded by the war the brewed inside of him and fought continuously.

_Dark_

_Light_

_Good_

_Evil_

_Angels_

_Demons_

They fought with no compassion for the one they were torturing, no care for the pain they caused.

_Fire_

_Water_

_Day_

_Night_

The night was merciless and the day was just the same. Both fought so strongly and the darkness was stronger. Overcame the light, pushed it back, destroyed it little by little, took over the ones it fought inside.

_Tossing_

_Turning_

Their sleep invaded by the war the brewed inside of them and fought continuously.

_Dark_

_Light_

_Good_

_Evil_

_Angels_

_Demons_

They fought with no compassion for the ones they were torturing, no care for the pain they caused.

They both were trying to win and yet the darkness consumed, won the battle for the light had no help…

_000000_

"How is this supposed to work?" Ron asked, still not understanding the little plan they had.

"Ron you need to be quiet." Harry said as calmly as he could.

"But I just don't get it!" Ron perused

"Mr. Weasley, please be silent." Dumbledore pleaded urgency in his voice.

"Damn it, tell me!"

"Shut the fuck up Weasley, this'll only work if you shut your bloody mouth." Draco said quietly, smoothly, his voice like silk. Up until now he had been silent. "We're not sure if it will work, we can only… hope."

At that Ron stayed silent and the group of four split. This was the point, the point in which Dumbledore was left behind and three teenagers, teenagers of different past that are so alike and yet so different. Light, dark, and blood. White, black, and red. They crept silently, swiftly, and, in Draco's case, elegantly, composed, indifferent. His eyes were set on their destination.

The goal could not be easily reached. It was so close but yet so very, very far away.

Draco was worried.

His best friend was in there.

His best friend was changed.

His best friend was evil.

His best friend was no longer his best friend.

And he had no idea how to handle it all.

_000000_

They both sat in the library. The silence was deafening, uncomfortable, unforgiving. But they relished in it, took it in, cherished it. It allowed them to be fully alert and yet not alert at all. Every movement could be heard even to the untrained ear, but they had very well trained ears and so even the simplest, tiniest sound, was heard. This is why both became immediately alert at the sound of an, alibi soft, footstep on the carpeted flooring just outside the library. They both rose swiftly as the door to the library burst open and two tall persons entered quickly with another trailing behind, eyes rolling.

"Well well well, you finally came. It took you much longer than I expected." Blaise said his voice like black silk, satin maybe. "Draco, I expected better from you. You three were so noisy you'd have to be deaf to not hear you."

"Ah, Blaise, you know better than to think that was me. It was Weasley and Potter here who can't seem to take a fluid step to save their lives." Draco replied, his voice matching that of his friend's.

"Yes, I can believe that with these two clumsy fools." Blaise replied. Hermione came up from behind him at that moment and placed one hand in his and her other rested gently on his bicep.

"Hermione, please listen to us! This isn't you! What are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed the moment he saw her.

Draco rolled his eyes at the idiocy of the red head. The Golden Duo both stepped forward towards the couple as Draco easily leant against the nearby bookshelf, arms crossed over his crest, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

Almost automatically the duo was thrown back, heads ramming into the wall and rendering them unconscious.

"Idiots, those two are." Draco said smoothly.

Blaise nodded as he and Hermione sat down on the love seat. Draco knowingly took this as his cue and sat down on the armchair directly in front of them. His hands were folded and placed on his black slacks casually.

Blaise looked him straight in the eyes and Draco knew of what he wanted to accomplish and allowed it for this was what he wanted. He wanted his friend to know of his plans to save him from the dark; he wanted him to know of the desperation he had to have his best friend back. The desperation his brothers and sisters had of getting their big brother back.

"I see what you wish to do and I also see that you allowed me to see thus." Blaise said simply. Hermione sat by him silently, her hands still in the same place as before. "Why, why do you wish to bring me back to the 'light?' Why such desperation?"

"Because you are my best friend, or at least who you were. And your brothers and sisters, they need you, the real you, not this." Draco said simply. "And you, Granger, you're needed by your friends. They need you. They need their intellectual, kind, trusting friend. The one who can always point them in the right direction, the one who can set them straight. You're the only person keeping them alive."

Silence occurred between them as the couple contemplated what Draco spoke of. Memories flashed before their eyes of their past. The struggles, the rewards, the love, the laughs, the battles. And throughout all this Draco just sat there, looking cool and collected, knowing his personal plan was working.

When finally the two came out of their stupor Draco was ready. "I can show you the future; in fact I can show you two futures. One will be the future if you two stay this way and the other will be of you two if you go back to your old ways."

The couple was silent, once again contemplating what he said before softly and for the first time Hermione spoke. "Let us see it then." And so Draco wiped out his wand and silently cast the one spell that could change their future for the good or bad.

_It is storming out._

_Thunder_

_Lightning_

_Pin point rain_

_The grass is all dead, the building that once was, collapsed into a pile of rubble. The trees all dead, either splintered or fallen over. The area smells of smoke and death. Tombstones are scattered around the area, two of which tower over the others._

_Draco, Blaise, and Hermione stand there, the latter two looking around in awe. The three walk forward slowly toward the two larger tombstones. Once in front Hermione falls to her knees immediately and begins to sob._

_1979 – 1999_

_BLAISE ALEXANDER ZABINI_

_Husband. Father._

_Conqueror._

"_The power inside us shall always defeat the odds"_

_1981 – 1999_

_HERMIONE JANE GRANGER – ZABINI_

_Wife. Mother._

_Conqueror._

"_No matter what everyone is the enemy and everyone is the friend"_

"_You two kill each other because you become so power hungry. You come to believe the other is plotting against you when really the other wasn't… until he/she began thinking that you were." Draco says softly. He slowly walks over to the two graves next to theirs'. They aren't as large but they get the point across._

_1998 - 1999_

_SELENA TATIANA ZABINI_

_Daughter. Goddaughter._

_Loved._

_1979 – 2000_

_DRACONIUS LUCIAN MALFOY_

_Husband. Father._

_Friend. Loved._

"_If only they could see that they're their own enemies"_

"_Your battles kill your daughter and injure me greatly, finally killing me a year latter." Draco says to the two lovers. "Is this what you want? Do you want death or pain for everyone you care for?"_

_Both shake their heads no and Draco takes this as his signal to show them the alternative future._

"_Come we have one more future to see." And soon they are landing in a different future, a brighter one… literally._

**_(just bold means this time period, bold and underline means it's Draco, Blaise or Hermione who are time traveling)_**

_**Blue skies**_

_**White fluffy clouds**_

_**Sunlight pouring**_

_**The grass is the greenest of greens. The trees stand tall and proud. Flowers are scattered throughout the yard. The large manor in front of them stands tall and beautiful, the white stones shining. **_

"_**Come on, let's go inside. Don't worry, we won't be seen or heard." Draco says and so the three enter the large manor anticipating what this future has to hold.**_

_**Laughter can be heard from the sun room and so the three follow it only to find slightly older versions of Blaise and Hermione sitting on the floor with a beautiful baby girl in the middle of them on a colorful mat, giggling because her father is tickling her.**_

"_**Blaise stop torturing the poor girl." Hermione says whilst laughing.**_

"_**Nah I don't think I will, love." Blaise says, smiling a bright smile at his wife.**_

**_Hermione just smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips. This of course as planned makes Blaise stop tickling little Selena (I hope you guessed that) allowing her a breather. _**

"_**You tricked me." Blaise says softly against her lips.**_

"_**Yep." She replies just as softly.**_

_**They pull apart and look down at their daughter, tender looks in both their eyes.**_

_**Beside them Hermione sniffles lightly. Tears are leaking out of her eyes except these are of happiness, not sadness.**_

"_**I do believe we've come to the conclusion that you want this future, the future where you turn from your powers and become human once again." Draco says and with a flick of his wand they return to the Zabini Manor library.**_

Draco stood up to leave and began heading towards the door when Blaise called out to him.

"Drake!" Draco turned around only to find his friend slowly going back to normal. "Thanks"

Draco just smirked and continued on his way out, dragging the two dunderheads after him.

"I'll be back in a couple hours to bring your brothers and sisters back." And with that he was gone…

0000

_Well that was definitely different for how I usually right but I actually kinda like this chapter and I hope you do as well. I wanted there to be a good reason that these two go back to good and so I thought it up last night and here it is! Read and Review!!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot _

_000000 same time, different person_

_Italics lyrics or A/N_

**_Italics and bold special wording (are important)_**

_**Italics, bold, and underlined new POV**_

**_BZHG_** later time

0000

**One Year Later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The groom easily dipped his bride and kissed her so passionately that the females in the audience began crying at the romanticism and the males all looked embarrassed at the fact that they never thought to do that.

Blaise took the hand of his bride, his wife, Hermione Granger, now Zabini, and led her out of the garden where the wedding took place. Everyone filed into the ballroom where the reception was to take place and Blaise and Hermione took their first dance as husband and wife to the song 'Tu Amor.'

_Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say_

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain_

_What I feel in my heart_

_What I feel more each day_

_How to make you see_

_How to let you know_

_How to say how to say how I love you so_

_With words you understand_

_Words that get right through to your heart_

_Here's the place to start_

Hermione rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Enjoying the feel of her husband's arms around her and loving the song in the background.

_Tu Amor, I will always be_

_Tu Amor, means the world to me_

_Esteras siempre en mi corazon_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor_

Blaise looked down at the top of Hermione's head and smiled softly. He easily lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips, a smile playing across his own.

_Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes_

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe_

_What I feel in my heart_

_What I'll feel for all time_

_How to make you see_

_How to let you know_

_How to say how to say how_

_I need you so_

_With words you understand_

_Words that get through to your soul_

_Words that will let you know_

Everyone watched the loving couple with adoring eyes. They cherished the love that was held there between the two.

_Tu Amor, I will always be_

_Tu Amor, means the world to me_

_Esteras siempre en mi corazon_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor_

Draco leant against the wall of the ballroom and watched his best friend dance in the middle of the floor with his new wife. He was happy for, no more than happy, ecstatic. His friend was back to himself and was deeply in love.

_You're the one that_

_I need in my arms_

_Believe me these words_

_I say are words that come straight from my heart_

_How do I make you believe_

_Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me_

He couldn't believe that just a year ago the loving couple was powerful and evil. If you looked at them now you would never be able to believe it. He smiled at the fact that he knew something that Blaise didn't however.

_Tu Amor, I will always be_

_Tu Amor, means the world to me_

_Esteras siempre en mi corazon_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor _

After their dance Hermione and Blaise exited the ballroom for a moment so as to be together. They walked the path around the pond on the grounds of Zabini Manor silently. When finally the stopped it was in front of the pond.

Hermione turned towards her new husband and smiled up at him. She was so happy that in itself could not be denied. But she was only to become happier as the days went by.

"Blaise" She said softly. The one in question looked down at his wife and smiled at her.

"Yes, love?" He asked just as softly.

"… I'm pregnant."

Blaise was silent for a moment before he lifted her up into his arms and twirled her around, all the while kissing her passionately. She had just made him the happiest man alive.

"E ti amo" Blaise said against her lips

Neither cared that it had begun the lightly rain, no thunder, no lightning, just rain.

For the rain has always been an inspiring thing and two passionate lovers agree. The emerge during these times and their love all but blossoms even more with each and every time…

L'Estremità

0000

_And so it ends. I hope you enjoyed this story of love, passion, change, and realization. E non dimentica, mentre l'odio è forte, l'amore è più forte... (And don't forget, while hate is strong, love is stronger…)_

_Also btw my next story shall be a trilogy. It starts by the title 'Switch' and the first story is D/Hr, the second part B/Hr, and the third is a D/Hr/B but shall be posted under the D/Hr section (more people read there lol) _


End file.
